


Second Time's the Charm

by aurawinterrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime Being an Idiot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa is hurt, Pining, Weddings, Why do I hurt myself, bokuaka if you squint, bridal shop AU, iwaizumi is suffering, oikuro if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa grew up, having lost contact since they entered university. Oikawa was supposed to make it big, but he ended up being the boss of a bridal shop. One day he walked into his shop to find himself face to face with his childhood friend that he may or may not have a huge crush on. What's worse is that he realises Iwaizumi's there because he was about to get married.Except, there are details that Oikawa doesn't know, and Iwaizumi may just love him back.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70
Collections: Haikyuu Valentines





	Second Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I am so bad at summeries and it is 90% angst I am so sorry because I cannot write fluff but please enjoy.

Oikawa paused in his tracks when he entered the boutique, surprised to see two customers already seated on the couch. “Oikawa-san, you’re late!” Kageyama sounded flustered, rushing up to Oikawa once he set his stuff down. “The two of them were already here when I came to open the shop, and they have been waiting for  _ ages _ , I got so scared they were going to leave.” the younger male continued to ramble, while Oikawa smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt and waved him off. 

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t hear my alarm.” He gave Kageyama an apologetic smile - or at least he hoped he seemed apologetic. Clearing his throat, he grabbed the equipment from a basket and approached the couple - who were engaged in a deep conversation since he arrived - a business smile already plastered on his face. “Good morning, I’m terribly sorry for my tardiness…” His breath hitched when he finally rounded the couch to see who was seated there, in his own bridal boutique. 

Blinking rapidly, he shifted his gaze to a spot behind the couch and continued to talk, trying not to let his expression slip. Afterwards, he dragged a chair up to the couple, still blatantly avoiding the gaze of either of them, he inquired about their wedding. (What was the theme? Any kind of dress in mind?) Then, he called Kageyama over, handing their responses over to the assistant. “Do we have a dress like that?” Kageyama tilted his head to the side, wrinkling his nose in concentration as he tried to remember. 

“That’s fine, why don’t I bring you around the shop to see if any dress suits what you have in mind?” He eventually settled on that. The soon-to-be-bride seemed way too eager to start looking at dresses, so before Oikawa even had a chance to protest, Kageyama was whisked away and he was left alone. Well, alone with someone he never thought he would meet again, after high school. 

The male, who was relatively quiet throughout the entire discussion, finally spoke up after the two of them had left. “So, are you not going to acknowledge me at all, or what?” Oikawa jumped a little, tightening his grip on the clipboard he had been using to record their responses. “I-I don’t get what you mea-”

“Don’t play dumb, Oikawa. You know it’s me.” He sighed, gathering enough courage to meet his gaze. 

“Hey, Iwa… Iwaizumi.” 

“It’s kind of weird hearing my full name coming out of your mouth.” Oikawa glanced away, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Anyway, have you gotten your suit for the wedding? I could introduce you to a few places.” He was standing up again, ready to get away from his childhood friend. 

He didn’t remember the last time it felt so suffocating to be near Iwaizumi, but the thought of him getting married,  _ married _ , off to someone else was enough to make him feel like someone punched all the air out of his guts. It made him feel horrible - he should be feeling happy. Iwaizumi was there for him through the toughest periods of his life, in middle school, where he was afraid that Kageyama would grow to beat him. In high school, where despite their best efforts they never got to play at nationals. Heck, even after high school he tried to keep in contact with Iwaizumi, sending him texts and making a point to call his friend at least once a week. 

When did it all stop? Oikawa couldn’t remember specifically when, it  _ has  _ been a long time since he graduated from college after all, but the calls eventually stopped, and then Iwaizumi got too busy to reply to his texts. And now, now he was getting married, with some random chick that he’s never seen in his entire life -

“Oikawa?” Kuroo’s voice broke him out of the trance he had fallen into. “Are you alright?” The taller male reached out to take the clipboard out of Oikawa’s grip. “You look like you’re about to pass out, here.” he felt himself being led to the backroom, then he was seated down on a comfortable chair. A cup of tea was passed into his hands, but he placed it down by default, trying to shake his head clear of memories. 

“I-I can’t. There’s a customer out there and Kageyama’s alone, I can’t leave him out there alone.” He protested weakly, staring up at Kuroo. “It’s okay, I will take care of things outside. You just rest here, alright?” Before Oikawa could say anything, Kuroo left. He gave up, sinking into the comfortable material as he thought about Iwaizumi. 

He glanced down at the tea, taking a few sips to calm himself down. It’s just Iwaizumi, just his childhood friend that he may or may not have a crush on. It doesn’t matter now, anyway. They grew apart and now he was marrying - he had to stop harping on that fact - someone else. After finishing the whole cup, he finally felt like he could face his past again, and emerged from the room. Iwaizumi was right where he left him, still seated on that couch with an indifferent look on his face. 

_ He should look happier… he’s getting married, after all. Earlier than me, no less. I would never have predicted this in high school.  _ He chuckled at the memory, as the scene of him teasing Iwaizumi that he would never be able to find a partner if he continued to be this mean. “I’m only mean to you, shittykawa. Because you’re a crappy guy.” Oikawa had whined at Iwaizumi’s comment but now he wondered why he never pursued the reason behind Iwaizumi’s ‘special’ treatment. Kuroo was there too, helping Kageyama as they measured the bride and went through several possible designs. 

He tried his best not to let his voice waver as he approached the bunch of them, keeping it light and cheery. From the couch, Iwaizumi was frowning, boring holes into Oikawa’s back as he silently prayed for the brunette to turn around so they could continue their conversation. The doorbell jingled, then the guy with a horrible bed head turned to Oikawa. 

“Go ahead, I’m fine… You don’t have to worry so much.” He could vaguely hear what they were saying from the couch. 

“You sure?... Will check-in you once I’m done with my customer.” The other male seemed to be satisfied with Oikawa’s answer and left him with Kageyama. Iwaizumi sighed, feeling a headache growing as his bride squealed at all the possible designs. 

“Hajime!” The two of them froze at the use of his first name - he wasn’t used to her calling him that. “Yes?” He stood up and strode towards the pair, leaning past Oikawa to look at the designs on the table. “Do you think any of these would fit the theme of the wedding?” To be honest, the design of the dress didn’t mean anything to Iwaizumi at all. He didn’t get the fuss about the wedding - it was an arranged marriage, after all. Doesn’t she know they were just pawns for their parents’ businesses? 

After staring at the three designs for a long time, he picked the one that looked less fancy and would most probably fit her figure the most. “I think I like the simplistic design. Our wedding isn’t  _ that  _ huge of a deal.” He stated matter of factly, missing the way Oikawa’s eyes widened. It was silent for a bit, then Ami turned back to Kageyama, pointing at the design he picked out. “I’ll just go with this, then.” Her voice was quiet, but he didn’t miss the way it trembled slightly. Damn - he was going to get into trouble  _ again _ , for upsetting his fiance. Great. 

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he watched as they made markings and measurements, not really understanding the rationale behind him being here - he had already ordered a custom tux. Stifling a yawn into his fist, he chose to focus on someone other than his fiance, who was currently trying on a prototype version of the design that she wanted. His eyes gravitated to the brunette who was flitting in and out of the dressing room, making sure that Ami was comfortable, ensuring that they got all the measurements correct. 

He couldn’t help but let a small smile slip - Oikawa really hasn’t changed. Be it in volleyball or starting his own business, he couldn’t rest until everything was perfect. They made her try countless gowns, each varying slightly in terms of length, whether there was a train or not, and the material. Iwaizumi grew so bored he had sat back down on the couch, concentrating on Oikawa instead. How long was it since they met? Why did they stop talking in the first place? All he could remember was how he was practically drowning in homework when his parents introduced him to Ami - a woman who was two years his senior. At first, the meetings were innocent enough, she was just there to guide him in his work and courses. 

Then, it became clear that his parents were business partners with Ami parents’ and it all clicked. They wanted him to marry her. He couldn’t remember where or how he ended up losing contact with Oikawa, but seeing him here in the flesh brought back memories of their high school days. He lowered his gaze to his phone, staring at the lockscreen. He had changed phones since he was 17, of course, but he never changed the lock-screen, a photo of Oikawa that he had captured on one of their late-night practices. 

Perhaps they were both too young at that time to admit their feelings, but he was sure that Oikawa felt the same. The relationships he had at that time were shallow, and none of the girls could understand why he dedicated his life to volleyball. Not that it mattered now, he reminded himself, looking back up at Ami. He was supposed to get married. Not thinking of his crush on his (ex?) best friend. 

After what seemed like hours of waiting, the three of them finally concluded their discussion. “So, we’ll see you in about three months for the second fitting,” Oikawa confirmed, then walked the both of them out of the shop. “Thank you!” She chirped brightly, seemingly unaware of the tension in the air between the two males. “Oikawa.” Iwaizumi stopped at the entrance, earning a questioning look from Ami. 

“Let’s catch up some time.” He passed his business card to Oikawa, bowing slightly before walking away from the bridal boutique. It killed him to be so formal, but it seemed like if he wanted another shot at contacting Oikawa, he might have to start from scratch. 

-

A couple of texts and calls later, they slipped into their familiar banter. Oikawa had his number saved as ‘iwa-chan’, though he joked that his fiance would be an Imaizumi soon enough. Hajime didn’t reply, choosing to change topics whenever the wedding slipped into their conversation. Oikawa didn’t seem to let it go though, he seemed to be adamant on reminding Iwaizumi that he would soon be signing his life away to someone that he didn’t particularly care for. As their texts grew more intimate and their calls longer, Iwaizumi started to wonder if Oikawa’s constant talk about the wedding was a reminder for Hajime, or for himself. 

-

Months came and went, and the longer Iwaizumi and Oikawa conversed, the more he thought that he was making the wrong decision. He didn’t have any right to love Oikawa anymore, he knew. He had his chance when they were 17, but he screwed it all up by losing himself and forgetting to keep in contact with the person that mattered the most to him. A ping from his phone pulled him out of his thoughts. 

**Shittykawa:** Iwa chan? 

**Iwa-chan:** What is it? 

**_Shittykawa is typing…._ **

**Shittykawa:** Nothing, sorry ~ wanted to check if you were still awake. 

Iwaizumi frowned at his phone, wondering if there was anything else he wanted to say.  _ Not that it matters, anyway. It was none of his business now _ . He reminded himself, as he shut his phone off and pulled the covers over his body, somehow feeling lonelier than he ever felt. 

-

It was on their fourteenth meet up when Iwaizumi decided to make a decision that could possibly ruin his future. But he spent way too many nights awake, wondering what he and Oikawa could be if he hadn’t just dropped out of the latter’s life just like that. He knew he was in the wrong, he had Oikawa and he let him slip right through his hands. Granted, he was struggling, but that gave him no excuse to simply drop Oikawa. 

After countless nights of blaming himself, he finally grew enough courage to ask Oikawa if he was currently seeing anybody. It was their fifth time meeting up outside the boutique, and Oikawa was surprised that Iwaizumi would be interested in such talk. He noted the way Oikawa had paused when he asked the question, then his grip on his phone tightened. “Not currently, no. But who knows, I’m pretty popular, Iwa-chan~” And it was back, that fake smile that Oikawa had on his face when he first greeted both of them when they were in the bridal boutique. 

He now knew that it was Oikawa’s ‘business smile’, which was similar to the fake smile he used to give to his fangirls back when they were still in high school. After finding out that Oikawa was  _ currently _ still single, he wondered if he should make a move. After all, what was there to lose? 

-

When Oikawa entered the cafe, legs taking him to their usual table, he sensed something different in the air around Iwaizumi. There was something different about him, somehow. Almost as though something was weighing down on his shoulders these past few weeks and he finally got it off his chest. Like a weight had been lifted. “Iwa chan~” He greeted the male as per usual, glad to find that Iwaizumi had already ordered for him. 

He reached for his wallet to pay him back but paused when Iwaizumi told him that it was his treat.  _ What’s going on?  _ “I love you, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi blurted out, right when Oikawa was just about to take a sip of his coffee. His jaw went slack, and he would have dropped the cup if not for the tight grip he had on the handle. A little coffee splashed out of the cup and splattered over the table, but neither of them flinched. “You… what?” 

“I love you. I loved you when we were 17, heck, I loved you ever since I first met you. The stupid bright innocent eyes that I could never say ‘no’ to, the way you’re so stubborn, your determination to be perfect in whatever you do, I love all of you. I know it was wrong for me to drop out of your life just like that and trust me, please, I don’t have a good enough excuse for my actions and I’m sorry -” 

“What about Ami-chan?” Oikawa interrupted Iwaizumi, not allowing himself to celebrate just yet. “You are getting married in  _ a month _ , Iwa-chan. You can’t be marrying someone else but say you love me a month before your wedding, that’s not how this works! I’m the one designing your bride’s dress, do you think this is a sick joke?” He pushed away from the table, and suddenly he was standing up, banging a fist against the wooden surface to articulate his anger. 

That action drew attention to them, and the entire cafe grew quiet. There were people staring at them, and out of the corner of Oikawa’s eyes, he could see a waiter approach them. “Is everything okay?” He directed the question more to Iwaizumi - seemed like he was a regular at this cafe. “Yeah, everything is fine, Akaashi. Sorry for this, we will take the discussion somewhere else.” 

“I’ll get Bokuto-san to get your drinks for takeaway, then.” The waiter had a gentle, soothing voice, and he gave Oikawa a small, polite bow before he took their drinks and returned to the counter. After the intervention, attention was no longer on the duo and the chatter built up again. “I’ll explain everything, I promise. Just, don’t think that I’m trying to string you along or anything. You  _ know _ me, Oikawa. Would I do something like this?” With that, Iwaizumi got out of his seat to collect their drinks. 

The brunette sat there for a while, taking in deep breaths to try and calm himself down. Ever since Iwaizumi uttered those words, (‘i love you, Oikawa’) his mind had been thrown into overdrive. What was Iwaizumi thinking? He had a fiance, for goodness sake. They were getting married! Oikawa was in the final stages of finishing up the wedding dress for his fiance and Iwaizumi comes out and says that he  _ loves _ him? Oikawa smiled bitterly, remembering his own feelings towards Iwaizumi.

Those feelings that he had locked away since Iwaizumi stopped talking to him, but came blazing anew after they met a few months ago. But now Iwaizumi was taken, no, not just taken. He was engaged, and now he comes up to Oikawa and confesses his feelings? 

Wasn’t it a bit too late for that? 

-

The two of them eventually settled down on the bench in a nearby park. Once Iwaizumi sat down, he passed the cup of coffee to Oikawa and started speaking. “I don’t care for Ami at all. I know that’s cold of me - don’t interrupt me, I know. But it’s an arranged marriage, for our parent’s business. You know how I met her? I was struggling through collage, alone. I couldn’t and wouldn’t get out of bed for days, homework piled up, and I just couldn’t cope with the stress and workload of it all. I tried for volleyball again, because I remembered our pact, but it became too hard to hit someone else’s tosses.” 

“I grew used to you being beside me that when we parted, I felt like a whole part of me was missing. I regretted never confessing to you, but at that time I thought it was the right decision. I saw how you were making it big, joining the Japan team, until your knee got in the way. I forgot how we stopped staying in contact, perhaps I grew too busy, maybe we were  _ both  _ too busy. I was trying to get my life together when my parents introduced me to Ami and she is just like an elder sister to me. I don’t like her at all. Never did, never will. Because when I saw you again, in your wedding boutique, somehow I knew that fate works in funny, twisted ways. Fate took you away from me, but it’s giving me a second chance and I would be a dumbass if I didn’t take the chance.” 

He paused in the middle of his ramble to take a few deep breaths, and Oikawa noticed how his fingers were trembling as they held onto his own cup of coffee. “So I know, it must seem absurd and possibly cruel of me to do this but, I really want a shot at treating you right, Oikawa. Please, will you give me a chance?” 

Oikawa placed his cup down, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi in a bone-crushing hug. “If I rejected you after that  **I** would be the cruel one here.” Oikawa whispered, then pulled away slightly only to press his lips against Iwaizumis’. It wasn’t awkward, like he expected. It felt more like coming home after a long trip, back to someone he knew he could always depend on to catch him if he falls. 

“I’ll sort things out with Ami, don’t worry. I’m not  _ that  _ big of an asshole.” 

“And your parents?” 

“I told you to stop worrying, Assikawa, oh god. I will talk to them before reintroducing you as my boyfriend.” 

“And-” 

“God just shut up and kiss me again.” 

  
  



End file.
